Fu's Life
by xFluffyx
Summary: Come and read the story of a life time. Quiet literally considering I lived it. My name is Fu and this is my story reaching you from the spirit world as I have nothing better to do and apparently you don't either as you choose to listen to this. This will go from the moment of my birth to my last breath. Take this rollercoster of emotions that were my life.
1. Chapter 1

You know now that I look back at it my life wasn't that bad. I mean sure it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. Being dead isn't that bad. Well you don't need to understand. After all everyone's point of view is different. Well you should probably go. Afterall you have a whole life to live. No? Gonna stay and listen to me? Ha I would rather do something else than listen to me but sure I'll tell you something. Problem is what…

How about my life story? If I had to say it was pretty entertaining. AFTERALL I DID LIVE IT HA! Sorry that was loud…

Well might as well get comfy it's gonna take quite a bit to go through it all. It took me years to live it. My name is Fu and this is my life story.

It all started when I was being conceived. Two recluse young love birds. Ah as they did the deed they didn't know that I was gonna ruin their lives. It was a warm night the moon in full with all living things starting a new. It was spring, and the animals were going wild much like my parents were in the bedroom if you know what I mean ;)

Ha, I'm not gonna tell you the details because I don't even know them myself.

A Couple Of Months Later(Autumn)

"KONA! I THINK I AM GOING INTO LABOR!"

 _Shit, the baby is coming two months early_

"YOU SURE? IT'S NOT JUST KICKING?"

 _Did I say something wrong? This is a long silence...Is she dead?_

"you You YOu YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK I WOULD SAY I WAS IN LABOR IF I WASN'T IN LABOR!? AAGGGAHHHH"

 _So much anger, you would think a lady in so much pain wouldn't be able to get angry. I swear if voices could kill I would be more than 6 feet under. I feel like I am forgetting something… Miko is gonna kill me. I wasn't getting the bag or calling a cab to take her to a hospital. Oh Spirits If I Die On My Gravestone Don't Let Miko Put Anything Disrespectful!_

As Kona was being a very forgetful spouse. Miko the wife was in pain and a little panicked because in her mind the reality of having a child was always pushed to the back of her mind but now it was becoming a reality. Very soon, like in a couple of hours. While the couple is in a panic, lets just remind ourselves that having a child can be pretty scary especially for the first time. Seeming that Kona was able to get the already packed bag and get a cab the couple was on their way to the hospital. It took Kona a little considering he couldn't find the bag at first and he had to find the money for the cab. Everything worked out fine in the end. Simply the couple was tired.

On that night a couple known as Miko and Kona had a child, a very health child.

That is were the adventure of my life starts.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to think I had a decent childhood. My family consisted of my goofball father Kano and my very vexatious mother Miko. Well my family at the start was the two of them. My father was a kind man. He grew up in a Earth Nation household. With his father and mother being very strict people. I guess that's why he was such a kid at his old age. Weirdly enough my mom was brought up in a household opposite of his. She had very carefree parents, she was raised in a fire nation house. My parents although coming from two different cultures they didn't fight over them. They each respected each others customs and occasionally would put some together. The culture being mixed in my house. Funny enough my mom was a bender and not my dad. Me being the oddball I was I ended up being able to bend both elements. It wasn't super rare being able to bend two elements but it was uncommon. Guess even my genes wanted me to not conform with society. Power to individuality! My earliest memory was of my parents commenting on my eyes. You see I have hazel eyes. I guess it was a mixture of both my parents eyes. Funny enough that moment happend when my parents were fighting over whos features I had gotten more of. My mom won, I got my fathers facial expressions though and that annoyed her to no end. You see my father had quite the poker face. Oh and don't get me started on the shit eating grins we made a thousand times whenever we did something we know we shouldn't have done. Fun times, so my family was just my parents and I. No pets at that time. I mean after all the could barely get away with not killing themselves and me. Ah yes dangerous but fun times.

Sadly those didn't last very long as something terrible happened to us. It happened when I was 8 years old. In the middle of the night. I woke up because I had a bad dream. Oh how young me didn't know that some part of that night terror would become true.

"Mom" said a little girl dressed in calming shade of blue pjs. She had a hat on her head that was to big for her given to her by her dad to protect her from the monster of the night. It was brown almost gray hat that was knitted by her grandmother for Kano. Kano had lived most of his life with that hat and thought it was time to give it to someone else specifically his daughter. As the little girl named Fu walked the dark halls of her home in search of her parents she was shaking. She didn't like the atmosphere tonight. It wasn't as inviting as it had been nights before. The child felt uneasy as she walked to her parents room. Every step she took the more scared she became. For every step she would take the floor board would creek along. Finally she made it to the room. The window was open letting in the whispers of the wind in. The sight she saw was something…


End file.
